The Walking Zombies
by berthamal03
Summary: The Walking Dead and Zombies are crossovers. Rick and Daryl when after zombie apocalypse and Addison make love with Zed also Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed finds into zombie apocalypse. Pairing: For Addison and Zed (Zeddison)
1. Prologue: Very First Zombies

**Prologue: Very First Zombie** **s**

Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon after zombie apocalypse when Carl's death.

 **Rick:** _Hey Daryl_

 **Daryl:** _Yes Rick_

 **Rick:** _I'm so Carl's death?_

 **Daryl:** _Yes, Don't forget Rick_

 **Rick:** _Okay_

Addison is a human and her zombie boyfriend named Zed, very love so much forever!

 **Addison:** _Zed?_

 **Zed:** _Yes Addison_

 **Addison:** _Do want love?_

 **Zed:** _Okay?_

Continues Rick and Daryl before zombie apocalypse and Addison and Zed make love is easy.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 **NOTES:**

 _The Walking Zombies_ are tonight after _In My Angel_ in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1: The Zombie Apocalypse

**Chapter 1: The Zombie Apocalypse**

Rick and Daryl walks in zombie apocalypse get into fight.

 **Daryl:** _Rick, come on!_

 **Rick:** _Okay!_

Addison get cover your hair with blonde wigs and Zed looks Addison's hair

 **Zed:** _Hey Addison?_

 **Addison:** _Zed_

 **Zed:** _Let it see_

 **Addison:** _No, i just cover hair_

 **Zed:** _Okay_

Rick and Daryl visit in Seabrook, when zombie apocalypse because is gone.

 **Rick:** _Wow! Is Seabrook!_

 **Daryl:** _Good_

Rick and Daryl finds in Seabrook, Addison and Zed get into Seabrook.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 **NOTES:**

 _The Walking Zombie_ is chapter cost in 22, due in viewers.


	3. Chapter 2: Call Out

**Chapter 2: Call Out**

Addison and Zed back to Seabrook High School, and because when zombie apocalypse.

 **Addison:** _Zed, what is zombie apocalypse?_

 **Zed:** _Yeah, sure_

 **Addison:** _Okay_

Rick and Daryl visits Seabrook, but zombie apocalypse what here in Seabrook?

 **Rick:** _Hey, what's call out_

 **Daryl:** _Call out?_

 **Rick:** _Check it out_

 **(Rick and Daryl looks Seabrook and this GPS)**

 **Rick:** _In Seabrook_

 **Daryl:** _Seabrook?_

Addison and Zed in bench, what there if something where, Rick and Daryl get looks Addison and Zed.

 **Rick** _Hey, look out_

 **(Rick and Daryl looks Addison and Zed in bench)**

 **Daryl:** _He..._

 **Rick:** _Ssshhh..._

Addison and Zed meets Rick and Daryl, Rick attacks Zed in water splash.

 **Addison:** _Zed what going here?_

 **Zed:** _Ammm... I don't know_

 **Rick:** _Hey! Are you zombie?_

 **Zed:** _Yeah_

 **(Rick attacks Zed)**

 **Addison:** _No! This my boyfriend_

 **Rick:** _Boyfriend?_

 **Zed:** _What?_

 **Rick:** _Sorry boy_

 **Daryl:** _What's a zombie boy_

 **Rick:** _Okay_

 **Addison:** _Hey, what's your name_

 **Rick:** _I'm Rick Grimes_

 **Addison:** And you

 **Daryl:** _I'm Daryl Dixon_

 **Addison:** _I'm Addison_

 **Rick and Daryl:** _Addison_

 **Addison:** _This my boyfriend name Zed_

 **Zed:** _Hello_

 **Rick and Daryl:** _Hi_

 **A megaphone alert:** _Hey! what are you there?_

 **Ric** **k:** _Run!_

Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed runs into Seabrook, finds out in GPS.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	4. Chapter 3: Danger Zone

**Chapter 3: Danger Zone**

Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed when GPS, but go to Zed's house and then well in danger zone.

 **Addison:** _Rick_

 **Rick:** _What?_

 **Addison:** _Go to house_

 **Daryl:** _While go to house?_

 **Addison:** _Okay Daryl_

 **Zed:** _I'm go to my house_

 **Rick, Daryl and Addison:** _What?_

Go to Zed's house meanwhile Rick, Daryl and Addison said Zed when go to my house.

 **Zed** _Welcome to my house_

 **Rick:** _Zed, while doing from here_

 **Zed:** _Okay Rick_

 **Addison:** _Zed_

 **Zed:** _What_

 **Addison:** _I don't know, well sometimes i'm just find_

 **Zed:** _Okay Addison_

 **(Daryl looks kitchen)**

 **Daryl:** _Zed_

 **Zed:** _Yes_

 **Daryl:** _While to kitchen_

 **Zed:** _Well Daryl_

 **Daryl:** _Okay_

Outside on Zed's house, when Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed go to danger zone, while get sign "DO NOT ENTER" sometimes their on now.

 **(Addison looks Danger Zone sign)**

 **Addison:** _Do not enter, wait_

 **Zed:** _What?_

 **Addison:** _Please do not enter_

 **Rick and Daryl:** _What?_

 **Addison:** _Go back_

 **Zed:** _Okay_

 **Rick:** _Addison_

 **Addison:** _Yes_

 **Rick:** _I'm go..._

 **Addison:** _No, go to Zed's house_

Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed back to Zed's house said Addison got Danger Zone signs "DO NOT ENTER".

 **Addison:** _Well then no people allowed_

 **Rick:** _What?_

 **Addison:** _Do not enter Danger Zone_

 **Rick:** _Huh?_

 **Daryl:** _Rick_

 **Rick:** _Yes_

 **Zed:** _Addison_

 **Addison:** _Yes_

 **Zed:** _We love you_

 **Addison:** _Okay_

Addison and Zed make love with Rick and Daryl are best friends, wait for GPS said.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER...**_


	5. Chapter 4: Mind Secret Over

**Chapter 4: Mind Secret Over**

 ** _30 DAYS AGO BEFORE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE_**

When Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed, while happens in zombie apocalypse then after well sometimea to go.

 **Rick:** _Come on_

 **Addison:** _What?_

 **Rick:** _Addison, please_

 **Addison:** _Rick_

 **Zed:** _Don't say Rick_

 **Daryl:** _Hey look!_

 **(Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed look in box)**

 **Addison:** _What's this that?_

 **Zed:** _In box_

 **Addison:** _Okay_

Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed back to Zed's house, Zed turned zombie to human, while opening box, when having weapons.

 **Addison:** _Wow_

 **Rick:** _Okay Addison_

 **Addison:** _Right_

 **Daryl:** _Rick_

 **Rick:** _Yes Daryl_

 **Daryl:** _That's weapons_

 **Rick:** _Okay_

 **(Zed turns human)**

 **Zed:** _Hey!_

 **Addison:** _What?_

 **Zed:** _I'm human_

 **Rick:** _Wow!_

 **Daryl:** _Cool_

 **Zed:** _Okay_

Outside to Zed's house, when Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed then back to Seabrook High School, let finds out.

 **Addison:** _Come on_

 **Zed:** _Hey! wait!_

 **Addison:** _What?_

 **Rick:** _Addison, Zed_

 **Addison and Zed:** _Yes Rick_

 **Rick:** _COME ON!_

 **Addison and Zed:** _What_

Rick, Daryl, Addison and Zed look when a little boy, then gets Zed's cellphone!

 **Addison:** _Hey_

 **A little boy:** _Hello_

 **Zed:** _Hello?_

 **Daryl:** _What doing here?_

 **A little boy:** M _y cellphone_

 **Zed:** _Hey_

 **A little boy:** _No!_

 **Zed:** _My cellphone!_

 **(Zed looks cellphone in screen)**

 **Rick:** _Zed, what happen cellphone_

 **Zed:** _Okay Rick_

Back to Zed's house again, when Zed what happens cellphone well Addison, while Rick and Daryl gets over.

 **Addison:** _Zed_

 **Zed:** _Yes_

 **Addison:** _Are you okay_

 **Rick and Daryl** _Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Cockroach!_

 **(Rick and Daryl looks cockroach)**

 **Zed:** _Cockroach?_

 **Addison:** _Okay_

 **(Addison defeats cockroach)**

 **Addison:** _Rick, Daryl_

 **Rick and Daryl:** _Yes_

 **Addison:** _There no cockroach_

 **Rick and Daryl:** _Okay_

 **Zed:** _Well some Addison?_

 **Addison:** _Okay_

Rick and Daryl scares cockroach, when Addison slaps cockroach, What Zed ready to Addison?

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


End file.
